


Attracting Attention

by DT Maxwell (Draya)



Series: Our Blades Are Sharp [15]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Sith Shenanigans, Sphere of Ancient Knowledge, making friends is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1722002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draya/pseuds/DT%20Maxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Makhaira was never quite sure if it was actually a <em>good</em> thing to be friendly with the Serexiths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracting Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my [tumblr](http://dragons-bones.tumblr.com/post/67469773345/coo-and-whimper-and-pray-you-experience-feels-like-they) in November 2013.
> 
> Darth Exvind, husband of Darth Valere, belongs to the always awesome [exvind](http://exvind.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. The message included here was one actually sent to me via ask, ICly. :D Poor, poor Phae. (The briefly mentioned Darth Arachis belongs to my buddy [tehjai](http://tehjai.tumblr.com/).)

> coo and whimper and pray you experience feels like they do while NEVER MEETING anyoNElikE them. thats what you do. <3 always watching you
> 
> \- Exvind

Darth Makhaira braced her elbows on her desk, put her head in her heads, and sighed heavily as she stared down at the message on her datapad. She’d known what she was signing herself up for when she asked Darth Valere to come do research for the Sphere of Ancient Knowledge. Where one Serexith was, the other wasn’t far behind. Honestly, the only surprise at this point was that it had taken Darth Exvind so long to contact her.

Absolutely no one to blame but herself for attracting this kind of attention.

Well, she’d do her best to make this situation work in her favor; better to have the Serexiths look upon her favorably than consider her an enemy. And Life Day was coming up, it’d probably be prudent to add the Serexiths to the list of gift recipients at this point.

Phae sighed again, and propped her chin in one hand, drumming the fingers of her other hand on the desk top. Something out of her blade collection, perhaps. She had a lovely set of songsteel knives she’d lifted from a museum display on Corellia that might be appropriate. Sharpen the blades, wrap new leather around the hilts, perhaps get the Serexith sigil stamped onto the blades themselves. Yes, that would make a fine gift.

She opened a new tab on her datapad, made a notation, and reached over to the holocomm built into the desk. Now would be as good a time as any to ask Darth Arachis about insurance rates.


End file.
